Poudlard se marie
by Ange et Hermichocos
Summary: **FIC TRADUITE APPARTIENT A RINOA** Lorsque qu'un devoir donne à Lily le plus irresponsable des maris, il n'y en a qu'un que cela amuse. love/hate Lily/James.
1. Légalement mariés… quoi ?

****

Poudlard se marie

Auteur : Rinoa

Traductrices : Ange et Hermichocos

Titre original : Hogwarts gets married

Evaluation : G

Genre : Romance Humour

Note des traductrices : On a traduit cette histoire car on l'aime (c'est tout con mais que voulez-vous dire d'autre ?)

Disclamer : Bla bla bla J.K.Rowling…bla bla bla Rinoa.

Chapitre 1 : Légalement mariés… quoi ?

_ C'est tellement romantique, soupira Raven Lei.

Lily Evans regardait fixement son parchemin et n'en revenait pas. Le sujet du projet des sixièmes années était vraiment inattendu. 

_ Mariage ? Un projet de mariage ?glapit la jolie rousse.

_ Qu'est ce qui ne te conviens pas avec l'idée du mariage ? demanda mélancoliquement Fae Donnell. Ce sont les voiles, les robes, le beau gâteau, les deux alliances et l'engagement des deux amants…

_ Ce projet n'est pas supposé être romantique, Miss Donnell, dit brusquement le professeur Mc Gonagall. Ce projet est un travail qui doit être pris au sérieux.

_ Mais c'est romantique, n'est ce pas ? lança James Potter, un sourire malveillant à son visage. Il est question de mariage, professeur. Cela doit être romantique !

_ Avons-nous droit à un enterrement de vie de garçons ? questionna Sirius Black, le regard scintillant de malice.

_ Je veux une nuit de noce ! s'exclama Jewel Obrajensky, faisant rire toute la grande salle.

_ Calmez-vous ! ordonna Mc Gonagall avec un regard sévère sur le visage. Je voudrais votre attention. C'est un projet mixte, où toutes les maisons seront confondues pour former les équipes…

_ Equipe ? répéta Amos Diggory. Vous voulez plutôt dire des groupes ?

_ Un binôme, corrigea Mc Gonagall. Avez-vous l'intention de vous marier en groupe monsieur Diggory ?

_ Attendez une minute, interrompit Lucius Malfoy. Vous voulez dire un binôme fille-garçon ? C'est absurde !

_ Désolé, il n'y a aucune union mec-mec, Malfoy, dit James en souriant. Après tout la plupart d'entre nous sont hétéros.

Lucius regarda James dangereusement, pendant que tout le monde riait.

_ Le mariage, lâcha durement leur professeur, est une obligation considérée comme naturelle dans le monde des sorciers. Le mariage consiste à lier des amants, des familles, et parfois deux étrangers. Mais ce que la plupart d'entre vous ne voient pas dans cette union sont les responsabilités. 

Elle se racla la gorge puis continua :

_ Ce projet doit être pris au sérieux et vous apprendra les devoirs d'un couple marié, la vie commune et comment prendre soin des enfants. 

Les garçons, principalement les Gryffondor, poussèrent des cris de joie. Lily regarda Raven et fit une grimace.

_ Je ne chercherai même pas à savoir pourquoi certains mecs ont l'air si joyeux.

James et Sirius se mirent à danser.

_ Nous voulons bien concevoir les enfants ! hurla Sirius.

_ Pas de la manière à laquelle vous semblez penser, déclara la directrice adjointe en haussant les sourcils. Les binômes seront annoncés plus tard dans la soirée, sur le panneau d'affichage. Vous viendrez demain matin, avec votre conjoint, ici même dans la grande salle lorsque le petit déjeuner sera terminé. Je dois vous prévenir qu'il est hors de question de laisser seul votre conjoint. Les budgets, s'occuper des enfants, faire les rapports et rendre les devoirs doivent être fait par le couple. Des points seront retirés aux personnes abandonnant leur conjoint. 

_ Choisissons-nous notre partenaire ? demanda calmement Remus Lupin.

_ J'ai bien peur que non, répondit Mc Gonagall. Les noms seront tirés au sort. Vous pouvez disposer.

***

Plus tard dans la soirée, Lily lisait tranquillement sur son lit lorsque Sonia Felton, une de ses amies, fit irruption dans le dortoir, un regard tueur figé sur son visage.

_ JE VEUX DIVORCER !

Lily et Raven sautèrent de leurs lits.

_ Qui est ton conjoint ? demanda Raven.

_ Un débile profond ! s'emporta Sonia.

Elle était toujours dans sa tenue or et rouge de Quidditch, et le chignon de ses cheveux châtains dorés était décoiffé. Il était évident qu'elle était passée devant le panneau d'affichage directement après son entraînement. 

_ Alors, qui est-il ? répéta Raven.

Sonia pâlit un instant et sembla murmurer quelque chose.

_ Quoi ? demanda Lily.

_ ROGUE ! cria Sonia. Je suis tombée sur ce sac de graisse ! 

Elle rejeta son balai avant de continuer :

_ Je suis maudite, je ne peux pas croire cela.

_ Je suis sure que ce n'est pas fait exprès. Je veux dire, on tire les couples au hasard, dit nerveusement Raven.

_ Mais Rogue comme mari ? Pendant un mois entier ? gémit Sonia. Je vote pour un divorce. Je ne me soucierai pas de lui.

_ Il ne peut pas être si mauvais que ça, dit Lily en tentant de consoler son amie. 

_ Tu ne diras plus ça quand tu verras qui est ton mari, murmura Sonia.

_ Tu… tu as vu qui c'était ? questionna Lily inquiète. Est ce que je me retrouve mariée à un Serpentard ? Ou pire encore, à Malfoy ?

_ Non, admis Sonia. Mais en jugeant ce qui se passe toujours dans notre salle commune, tu n'aurais pas pu tomber plus bas.

_ Allons vérifier ça, lança Raven à Lily. A tout à l'heure Sonia.

_ Bonne chance, dit la jeune fille, vous en aurez besoin.

***

Il y avait tellement de personnes à rire ou à pleurer dans les couloirs après avoir découvert leur conjoint que Lily perdit Raven au milieu de la foule. Elle soupira impatiemment et fit son chemin jusqu'au panneau. Cependant, avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un autre pas en avant, elle se heurta à…

Une tenue de Quidditch écarlate et dorée ?

Lily chercha à qui elle pouvait bien appartenir, et tomba sur des yeux bruns chocolats malveillants cachés par des lunettes rondes.

_ Lily ! s'exclama James en riant. Qu'est ce qui te prend?

_ Rien. Je ne t'avais pas vu c'est tout, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

_ Ma chère Lily, lança James en saisissant son bras. M'éviterais-tu par le plus grand des hasards ? Ca fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas parlé tu ne trouves pas ?

_ Euh… non pas vraiment, James. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais ce n'est pas le moment de faire ce que j'essaie d'éviter depuis six ans.

Un éclair de compréhension naquit sur le visage du capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch qui se mit à sourire. 

_ Ohhhh, quelqu'un veut donc savoir qui peut bien être son mari ! dit-il en secouant pathétiquement la tête. Tsk !

_ Qui vas-tu faire souffrir pendant un mois ? cracha Lily.

Elle détestait plus que tout parler à James. Il avait le don de l'énerver même en restant muet. 

_ En considérant le fait que j'ai vu ton conjoint, à ta place je ne me dépêcherai pas pour apprendre la mauvaise nouvelle, déclara James d'un ton léger. 

Il affligea Lily d'un regard compatissant.

_ Tsk tsk tsk…

_ Que veux-tu dire ? exigea de savoir Lily.

James sourit à la belle rouquine et dirigea ses doigts vers ses cheveux noirs en bataille. 

_ Tu le découvriras bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit-il en la regardant joyeusement. Pauvre petite Lily. 

_ Comment pourrais-tu savoir qui est mon mari de toute façon ? bougonna Lily. Pousse-toi de mon chemin, James.

_ Si je te dis que je connais son identité, affirma James en lui bloquant le passage alors qu'elle essayait de s'écarter de lui. Tsk tsk tsk, pauvre Lily.

Lily lui infligea un de ses regards assassins dont elle avait le secret pendant qu'il continuait son chemin en sifflant gaiement. 

__

Quel idiot, pensa Lily en colère. Elle ne pourrait jamais répondre correctement à un James Potter persuadé d'avoir raison. Bien sur il était mignon, populaire, incroyablement charismatique… _mais pourquoi me torture-t-il toujours ?_ se demanda-t-elle avec mécontentement. _Comme si mon mari avait un rapport avec lui de toute façon !_

Elle continua son chemin jusqu'au panneau d'affichage et parcourue la liste des " E ". Elle descendue la liste en passant par les " C ", les " D " en essayant de trouver son nom. Quand elle le vit, ses yeux s'élargirent sous le choc. Pas étonnant que James connaisse l'identité de son mari.

__

Evans, Lily : Conjoint : Potter, James.


	2. Si les regards pouvaient tuer

****

Chapitre 2 : Si les regards pouvaient tuer

_ Non, non ! Vous ne pouvez pas divorcer !

Lily ne put s'empêcher de ravaler un rire alors qu'elle observait Severus et Sonia, ainsi qu'une foule d'étudiants mécontents, harceler le professeur Mc Gonagall pendant le petit déjeuner du matin suivant. Raven tenait sa tête dans ses mains et semblait trop préoccupée pour manger. Fae Donnell, quant à elle, souriait gaiement : elle avait Remus pour conjoint. Et Lily soupçonnait la jolie demie-vélane d'avoir un faible pour Remus, bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais admis. 

Raven était, malheureusement, tombée sur Sirius Black. Lily savait exactement ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Lily était jolie et populaire, avec ses cheveux roux brillants qui cascadaient jusqu'en bas de ses épaules, sa peau impeccable de porcelaine et ses magnifiques yeux verts, mais elle était aussi studieuse et sérieuse et se retrouver avec un farceur n'était pas fait pour lui plaire. 

_ Mais professeur Mc Gonagall, gémit Severus, cette fille est violente…

Sonia lui donna un dur coup sur la tête.

_ Je ne le suis pas ! C'est toi qui es une mauviette ! beugla-t-elle, furieuse.

_ Je refuse d'être avec Malfoy, déclara Jewel Obrajensky, une riche enfant gâtée de Gryffondor.

_ Comme si je te voulais pour femme ! répliqua Lucius avec colère.

_ En plus tu es… sous la norme, continua Jewel d'une manière hautaine pendant que Lucius s'emportait à son insulte.

_ Professeur Mc Gonagall… pleurnicha un autre Serdaigle.

_ Je suis allergique à Joey Abbot, professeur, je n'arrête pas d'éternuer quand il s'approche de moi.

_ Wendy Kipsock triche aux examens, je raterai le projet si je suis avec elle.

_ SILENCE ! hurla le professeur Mc Gonagall.

Les sixièmes années se turent tous immédiatement.

_ Je ne permettrai aucun divorce, déclara la directrice adjointe. Absolument aucun. Vous n'êtes même pas mariés depuis 24 heures !

_ Mais les mariages arrangés n'existent plus depuis le 18ème siècle ! insista désespérément Sandy Brown. 

_ Ouais, c'est un pays libre ! ajouta Arabella Figg avec indignation.

_ Je ne me soucie guère du fait que vous aimiez ou non votre conjoint. C'est le principal défi du projet. Faites votre travail entant que mari et femme. Je ne considérerai aucune plainte, que vous soyez allergique à votre associé ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je m'attends à ce que vous fassiez votre projet comme un couple, présentiez votre projet comme un couple et terminiez ce projet comme un couple. Il n'y aura aucune nouvelle plainte ou des points seront retirés à votre maison. Maintenant, je suppose que vous vous trouvez tous avec votre conjoint ?

Il y eut un silence coupable tandis que chacun regardait autour de soi, espérant voir leur conjoint assigné.

_ C'est absolument inacceptable. Je m'attends à ce que vous soyez tous ici, dans une demi-heure, avec votre partenaire. Avez-vous bien compris ?

_ Oui professeur, répondirent quelques élèves avant de se disperser. 

_ Avez-vous vu Sirius ? demanda Raven en se pinçant les lèvres.

_ Non. Et c'est la même chose pour James, répondit Lily en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Allons les chercher.

Les deux filles parcoururent rapidement la grande salle, mais ne trouvèrent pas les deux garçons. Elles quittèrent la pièce et jetèrent un coup d'œil aux couloirs alentours avec bon espoir. Finalement Raven soupira :

_ Dis, Lily, pourquoi ne nous séparons-nous pas pour les chercher ? Ca sera beaucoup plus rapide… On se retrouve dans la grande salle au même endroit que tout à l'heure, d'accord ?

_ Ok, concéda Lily en lui faisant un signe de la main, tandis qu'elles se séparaient pour rejoindre chacune un couloir différent. 

Lily descendit vers le hall, jetant un coup d'œil dans les salles de classe dans l'espoir de trouver…

_ Oh ! Tu es là !

Les yeux de Lily s'élargirent lorsque quelqu'un lui saisit la main et l'attira dans un cabinet, mettant une main sur sa bouche pour assourdir son cri perçant. La porte du cabinet claqua fermement et elle sentit les lèvres d'un inconnu se poser sur les siennes.

_ Lâche-moi ! haleta-t-elle, lorsque le garçon libéra sa bouche.

_ Lumos.

Quand la baguette magique de l'intrus s'alluma, la sang de Lily bouillit de colère.

_ James Potter, mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?

Sans réfléchir, elle le baffa aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la porte du cabinet, une jolie blonde Poufsouffle qu'elle connaissait, une prénommée Fanny McKay, y entra.

_ Oh, Jamsie ! haleta Fanny pendant que ses yeux bleus se remplissaient de larmes. Comment as-tu pu ?

Elle partit alors en courant tandis que ses sanglots se répercutaient sur les murs du cabinet. James sortit de la petite pièce et tendit sa main à Lily, un sourire timide sur son visage. Elle le regarda fixement avant de sortir d'elle-même. 

_ Mais qu'est ce que tu croyais faire en m'embrassant comme ça ! cria Lily furieuse. Ressemblerais-je à ta bimbo de Poufsouffle ? Pour l'amour du ciel, je ne suis même pas blonde !

_ Hé, je suis désolé, je t'ai pris pour Fanny, protesta James pendant que l'empreinte de main de Lily apparaissait plus clairement sur sa joue. Tu n'aurais pas du me gifler ! C'était une erreur innocente !

_ Innocente ! Même après que tu m'ais embrassé ? 

Lily lui lança un regard mortel et partit le plus loin possible de lui. James clignota des yeux et la rattrapa, sentant le besoin de lui faire des excuses. 

_ Lily, gémit-il avec de petits yeux de chiots, je suis désoléééééé… vraiment je le suis.

_ Vas-tu faire des excuses à Fanny ? demanda Lily sans le regarder.

_ Non, dit James en haussant les épaules. 

Lily resta figée, confuse, et le regarda curieusement.

_ Mais enfin elle croit que nous… enfin, que nous…

James lui sourit, ses yeux bruns chocolats pétillants de malice.

_ Fanny n'est pas importante. Allez viens, nous ne devons pas faire attendre Mc Gonagall, n'est ce pas ? 

Il saisit sa main et l'emmena vers la grande salle.

_ Pas importante ? protesta Lily alors qu'il la traînait derrière lui. Mais tu vas la vexer ! C'est ta petite amie !

James lança un regard mystérieux à Lily.

_ Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle était ma petite amie. Ce n'est pas une grande perte… elle n'embrasse pas bien de toute façon.

Lily réalisa que James venait juste de jeter cette pauvre fille et retira sa main enfermée dans la prise du jeune homme. 

_ Tu n'es qu'un coureur de jupons ! dit t'elle avec dégoût, le dépassant pour entrer dans la grande salle. 

Elle aperçut alors Raven et Sirius assis à la table des Gryffondor, près de deux places libres. Lily s'assit et James se mit à côte d'elle, Sirius ne manquant pas de jeter un coup d'œil à son ami. 

_ Qu'est-t-il arrivé à ta joue ? 

James haussa les épaules et tourna brusquement la tête vers Lily tandis que Sirius riait, lançant un regard curieux à Raven. 

L'assemblée était concentrée sur le rôle important de l'intimité dans la famille, et Lily était légèrement amusée de voir James à côté d'elle, les yeux mornes, pianotant impatiemment sur la table d'un air ennuyé. 

__

Bien sûr, James ne pourra jamais être intéressé par une conversation adulte sur la famille, pensa Lily. _Il n'a aucune idée de ce que sont les obligations._

_ … Et j'espère, la plupart d'entre vous me portant leur entière attention, pouvoir vous faire confiance sur le respect de toutes ses règles, dit brusquement le professeur Mc Gonagall en jetant un coup d'œil à James et au visage ennuyé d'un Sirius dégoûté. 

_ La prochaine partie de ce discours sera intéressante, faites-moi confiance, et je terminerai là-dessus si je vois que tout le monde m'a bien écouté.

Les yeux de James se fermèrent dangereusement et Lily lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour le réveiller.

_ Aïe-aïe-aïe ! hurla le jeune homme, saisissant ses côtes d'un geste protecteur. Qu'est ce qui te prend, femme ?

La grande salle tout entière le regarda fixement et Lily sentit son visage rougir d'embarras. James se rendit compte qu'il avait peut-être parlé trop fort, chacun le regardant curieusement. 

_ Si vous en avez fini avec vos hurlements, monsieur Potter, je vais pouvoir continuer, dit Mc Gonagall, le fixant comme s'il avait été un insecte à écraser. 

_ Oui, professeur, dit James, se frottant les côtes tout en fixant dangereusement Lily.

Quand Mc Gonagall reprit sa conversation, James glissa discrètement à l'oreille de le rousse :

_ Ne refais plus jamais ça.

_ Je ne savais pas que tu étais si chatouilleux, James, chuchota Sirius en riant tranquillement.

_ Ferme-la, Black, bougonna James. 

_ Je devais te réveiller d'une façon ou d'une autre, se défendit Lily, autrement tu aurais dormi durant toute l'assemblée.

_ Et bien, la prochaine fois, emploie la voie normale _appelle-moi_, dit James en relevant la tête de façon arrogante.

Avant que Lily n'ait pu répondre, la voix de Mc Gonagall retentit dans la grande salle :

_ Potter et Evans, venez ici. Maintenant.

James se leva paresseusement et se dirigea vers l'estrade d'un pas ennuyé, suivi par une Lily nerveuse. _Merde, j'aurai du écouter !_ se maudit intérieurement la jeune fille. _Maintenant je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais devoir faire !_

Il y avait quelque chose qui avait la forme d'une grande boîte couverte de soie rose sur l'estrade. La directrice adjointe enleva le tissu pour révéler un grand carton rempli d'œufs. James et Lily échangèrent des regards interrogateurs pendant que Mc Gonagall déposait un des œufs dans la paume de James.

_ Félicitations, monsieur Potter, dit-elle vivement, vous êtes père désormais. 

_ Je suis quoi ! s'écria James déconcerté et terrifié en regardant son professeur.

_ Père. L'œuf est votre enfant et je m'attends à ce que vous et miss Evans vous en occupiez soigneusement. Et à propos, c'est un garçon.

Elle montra le petit cœur bleu sur un des côtés de l'œuf.

_ Allez-y, continua-t-elle, nommez-le.

_ Le nommez ? s'inquiéta Amos dans l'auditoire. Mais professeur, je croyais que vous nous évaluiez sur notre capacité à construire une intimité dans notre famille.

_ C'est bien cela, monsieur Diggory, je vous rassure, dit Mc Gonagall en lançant un regard significatif à James et Lily. Allez, dépêchez-vous tous les deux ! J'attends que vous nommiez votre enfant.

_ James, dit rapidement James.

_ James ? bafouilla Lily. Mais c'est _ton_ nom, de grâce. Tu ne voudrais pas utiliser ton cerveau juste un peu pour une fois. Oh, excuse-moi, c'est vrai que tu n'en as pas.

_ Et bien trouve un nom à cette chose si tu es si intelligente, insista James en la regardant fixement.

Lily réfléchit quelques secondes avant de dire :

_ Harry.

_ Harry ! brailla James. Mais c'est un prénom stupide ! James Potter II sonne largement mieux que ça.

James observa la plume et le parchemin qui flottaient en l'air, attendant un peu pour donner sa réponse :

_ Allons-y. Ce sera James II.

_ Hors de question ! protesta Lily en le poussant et en s'emparant de la plume. C'est Harry. Tu m'entends ? Harry.

_ Tu peux rêver Evans, répliqua James. C'est James II.

_ Harry !

_ James !

_ HARRY !

_ James II !

_ Assez ! cria Mc Gonagall en mettant fin à leur échange. Prenez une décision. Avez-vous prêté attention à la partie 4 du livre sur l'intimité dans la famille, accepter un compromis ? Si vous ne vous décidez pas sur un nom maintenant, ce sera 5 points en moins à Gryffondor.

_ Dépêche-toi, homme ! hurla Sirius.

_ Harry, dit fermement Lily, regardant James du coin de l'œil.

Ce dernier la regarda fixement à nouveau et se retourna ensuite vers la plume, incertain.

_ Harry James Potter, dit-il à contrecœur.

_ Retournez à vos places. C'est maintenant le tour de monsieur Rogue et miss Felton. Veuillez venir ici, s'il vous plaît.

***

_ Est-ce que tu as vu James ? demanda Lily à Raven qui était entrain de se quereller avec Sirius pour savoir qui devait commencer à s'occuper de l'enfant pour leur rapport.

_ Je ne peux pas être collé avec lui tout le week-end ! J'ai un rendez-vous ! cria Sirius.

_ Et alors ? Je dois rattraper mon devoir de potion ! Qui se soucie de ton rendez-vous ? Notre rapport est bien plus important !

_ Euh, les gars, dit Lily incertaine. Elle commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Tout le monde dans la salle commune se disputait avec son conjoint pour une raison ou pour une autre.

_ Je ne ferai pas ce maudit rapport si c'est comme ça ! hurla Sirius qui dominait largement le petite Raven avec son mètre 80. 

_ Je m'en fiche, tu le feras !

_ Non !

_ Si !

_ Euh, les gars ? dit Lily en essayant de rompre leur dispute.

_ MON DIEU, TU ES IMPOSSIBLE ! brailla Sirius.

_ ET TOI, TU CROIS QUE TU NE L'ES PAS ! cria Raven. Oublie-le ! Laisse tomber cette chose ! Je ne me soucie plus de rien désormais !

Elle poussa tous les papiers contre la poitrine de Sirius et s'enfuit vers son dortoir, les yeux remplis de larmes.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce avaient arrêté de se quereller avec leur conjoint respectif pour observer la réaction de Sirius. Il jeta ses mains en l'air et aboya :

_ Qu'est ce que vous regardez ? Continuez votre propre dispute, par Merlin !

Après cela, il poussa Lily et sortit par le portrait alors que la grosse dame couvrait ses oreilles à cause du bruit.

Lily en conclut que personne ne l'avait remarqué et elle sortit aussi de la salle commune pour partir à la recherche de James. Elle avait besoin de discuter du rapport avec lui, quoiqu'elle se doutait qu'elle devrait en faire la plus grande partie. Elle le chercha dans pleins de classes, en vain. _Mais où peut bien être ce type ?_ se demanda-t-elle, frustrée.

Après avoir recherché son conjoint dans tout Poudlard, elle sortit dans le parc et remarqua deux silhouettes au bord du lac. Elle reconnaîtrait les cheveux ébouriffés de James n'importe où. Pour ne pas être accusée de " casser l'ambiance ", elle lança à James, d'un air détaché, tout en s'approchant de lui :

_ Yoo-hoo, Potter !

Le jeune homme et la fille qui se trouvait avec lui la cherchèrent du regard d'un air coupable. Lily reconnut en la jeune fille la sœur de Ray Chang, Su Chang. Elle avait une année de moins qu'eux et était très populaire parmi les garçons de Poudlard. _Le petit caprice de James pour cette semaine, je suppose, _pensa Lily, irritée.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a Lily ? demanda James.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Je vais te dire ce qu'il y a. Nous devons faire notre rapport et je te retrouve ici entrain de flirter ! As-tu l'intention de nous faire échouer ? s'écria la rousse.

_ Hé, détends-toi, Lily.

James se leva et offrit une main à Su.

_ Bien, allons faire ton truc maintenant, ça te va ? Je suis désolé Su, pourrons-nous nous revoir bientôt ?

_ Bien sur, dit la jeune fille en souriant légèrement à Lily. A plus tard, James.

Il l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres avant de se retourner vers Lily.

_ Calme-toi, Evans. Tu réagis comme si embrasser Su était un crime fédéral ou un truc du genre.

_ Maintenant que tu le dis… Lily le regarda fixement. Tu n'es qu'un coureur de jupons. Cette pauvre fille ne mérite pas ça.

_ J'aime Su, l'interrompit James.

_ Tu la traite comme une ordure.

_ J'aime Su, répéta James avec un sourire heureux.

Lily s'arrêta.

_ Honnêtement, penses-tu vraiment ce que tu dis ?

_ Oui. Il n'y a qu'elle.

Ils commencèrent à marcher pour retourner au château.

_ Tu veux dire que tu ne penses plus qu'à elle ? demanda Lily d'un air incrédule. Est ce bien James Potter qui parle ?

_ Et bien, si tu savais comme elle embrasse bien, dit James en riant.

Lily balança son rapport dans les mains du jeune homme.

_ Tu es répugnant, Potter ! s'exclama-t-elle tandis que ses yeux verts flamboyaient d'indignation. Comment oses-tu traiter les filles ainsi ? Est-ce que tu nous considères toutes comme des jouets très amusants ?

_ Tu es trop tendue, tu le sais ? lui dit James affectueusement, en inclinant sa tête pour la taquiner. On pourrait sortir ensemble, si tu le voulais.

_ Je croyais que tu aimais Su.

_ Oui, mais je t'aime plus.

_ Tu n'es pas croyable ! Lily reprit leur rapport des mains de James et partit avec dégoût.

_ Hé ! cria James en courant après elle, qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

fin du chapitre 2 ! !

voilà un nouveau chapitre traduit ! pour tout avouer, c'est ange qui a fait la plus grosse partie de celui là, on se partage les chapitres maintenant … et moi, je suis chargé de vous répondre ^__^, pas trop malheureux que se soit moi ? 

****

Clem : hello ! on est contente que tu trouves ça sympa, et tu vois, on voit pas la réaction de Lily, mais on voit que sa ne lui fait pas trop plaisir non plus … Pour le père de Malfoy, perso, moi (hermichocos), sa me dérangerais pas, mais ange je ne sais pas … et puis, c'est Rinoa qui écrit, nous, on traduit ! lol ! Si sa peu te faire plaisir, il est pas content d'être avec sa partenaire … lol ! 

****

Moâ : c'est clair que c'est pas mal comme idée, i faut avouer que Rinoa écrit de superbe histoire ! et nous, on continue à traduire, ne t'en fait pas pour ça. 

****

Morgane : Ouais, ON continue (oui, parce qu'on est deux …), et on est contente que tu trouve cette historie bonne, je sens que ça ferait plaisir à Rinoa ^__^

****

Nina : Et oui ! un love/hate comme on les adorent, lol ! ON (oui, je me répète mais on est eux, il y a ange, et Hermichocos) est contente que tu trouves cette fic génial qui ne nous appartient malheureusement pas … tout ce qui nous appartient, c'est la traduction. Et en tout cas, c'est sûr que James, ça avait pas l'air de trop lui déranger, lol ! Pour la suite, je sais pas si tu considères ça comme rapide, en tout cas, on espère que tu aimes ! Bye ! ! 

****

Nuage_dautomne : On est contente que tu es aimé, et alors ? tu l'as lu ou pas en Anglais ? si oui, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Ange et moi, on aimerais bien savoir.

****

Ccilia : Et ben, la voilà la suite ! on espère que tu as aimé ! ^__^

****

Seskmet : Tu étais écroulée de rire ? lol ! j'espère que celui là aussi t'a fait rire … Perso, le passage avec l'œuf et James II nous à beaucoup fait rire à Ange et à moi, en tout cas, on continue à traduire, t'en fais pas ! 

****

Yoann : Hello, on est contente que tu aimes la fic que l'ont traduit, et pour la suite, on va faire aussi vite que l'ont peux, car il faut aussi que l'ont continue les autres fics. Mais je pense que ça ira relativement vite.

****

Samantha : C'est cool que tu sois contente qu'il y est un love/hate Lily/James. Et oui, Lily n'a pas vraiment de chance … Mais tu vois, toi qui voulais un petit Harry, et bien le voilà ! ! lol ! ok, il est pas comme le vrai Harry puisque c'est un oeuf, mais il est là , c'est l'essentiel, non ? En tout cas, ange et moi on espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre et merci ! 

****

Pam prue Potter : On est super heureuse que tu trouves ça génial ! et je le répète, on est deux, pas une, il y ange et il y a moi, Hermichocos, lol ! on espère que tu as aimé le chapitre 2 qui nous à beaucoup plut, faut dire que Rinoa fait de super truc ! 

****

Majandra : La voilà la suite ! Tu en as pensé quoi ? on est contente en tout cas que tu as aimé le 1er chapitre. 

****

Cousin : Et oui, un autre love/hate ! C'est vrai que pauvre Lily, mais bon, faut bien ça pour qu'Harry (ou James II, lol) vienne au monde ! Tu as lu la vrai histoire ? tu en as pensé quoi ? elle est géniale on trouve ! Et pour ange, c'est vrai que vous ne vous connaissez pas … En tout cas, autant qu'Hermichocos qui adore les histoires d'ange et pas parce que c'est sa meilleure amie mais parce qu'elle vaut le coup, je te conseille de lire ses histoires. Pour en revenir à la fic, bon ok, tu peux défendre James, enfin, faut avouer que ça n'a pas l'air de trop lui déranger, non … ? lol ! 

****

Chloé : Hello ! nous on va bien, et toi ? lol ! et pour le fait de traduire à deux, c'est surtout que c'est plus agréable, plus marrant et plus pratique. C'est vrai que les chapitres sont courts, mais ce n'est pas notre faute. Et j'espère que tu vas toujours aimé cette histoire ! ! c'est clair que cette idée de mariage ne va pas être de tout repos, mais on ne peux pas en parlé librement et donné pleins de détails car il n y a que 5 chapitres pour l'instant. Et c'est vrai que c'était marrant les réactions des garçons, nous, on doit avouer que quand Lily et James nommait un nom pour l'œuf, on a bien rit, lol ! et pour ce chapitre, j'espère que ça a été assez vite pour toi, on a bien l'intention d'essayé de traduire les chapitres à une vitesse régulière. @@@+++++

Rinoa : ooohhh ! ! ! ! hello ! ! we are very happy of translate your fic, it's kind to have us to let show in French, thank you ! ! 

Cousin(2): ouais, le voilà le chapitre et on ira lire ton poême

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plut

****

! Ange & Hermichocos !


	3. le changement de Sirius

****

Chapitre 3 : Le changement de Sirius

_ Cette fille n'est pas raisonnable !

Remus Lupin et Fae Donnell faisaient leur devoir tout en observant Sirius qui tournait comme un lion en cage devant eux. Fae secoua la tête et sourit.

_ Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'est pas raisonnable, Sirius, dit-elle patiemment. Je pense qu'elle a fait ce qu'elle croyait être juste. Elle a voulu rattraper son texte de potion, tu sais à quel point le professeur Gaston la harcèle.

_ Tu devrais l'aider un peu plus, ajouta Remus tout en continuant à écrire tandis que Sirius arrêtait de marcher pour pouvoir lui faire face. Ton rendez-vous peut attendre, tu sais. Votre enfant lui ne peut pas.

_ En plus, n'es-tu pas censé être fidèle à ta femme ? demanda Fae en arquant un sourcil.

_ Elle n'est pas ma femme, je n'épouserai jamais quelqu'un d'aussi exigent qu'elle, déclara Sirius.

_ Raven Black. Je trouve que ça sonne bien, tu ne trouves pas ma petite Fae ? interrogea Remus pensivement en tapotant sa plume contre son menton.

_ Je suis d'accord avec toi, Remus chéri, ajouta Fae solennellement alors que Sirius tirait ses cheveux de frustration.

_ Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! hurla Sirius. Tout le monde se dispute et se bat ! Comment se fait-il que vous vous entendiez si bien ? Quel est votre secret ?

Fae et Remus rirent et haussèrent les épaules.

_ Elémentaire, mon cher Sirius, dit Fae joyeusement.

***

_ Tu ne lui parles plus, c'est ça ? demanda Lily.

Raven roula des yeux.

_ Je n'ai pas le temps de me disputer avec lui, dit-elle avec lassitude. J'ai besoin de …

Elle regarda son devoir et son enfant se mit à gémir.

_ Mon dieu, je n'en aurais jamais fini avec ça.

Lily mit l'œuf de Raven sur la table. Un petit cœur rose reposait sur un de ses côtés, indiquant qu'il s'agissait d'une fille.

_ Comment toi et Sirius avez-vous nommez cette chose ?

_ Fiona, dit Raven en griffonnant rapidement. Même le fait de trouver un nom aussi simple m'a donné mal à la tête. Nous ne sommes d'accord sur _rien. Pourquoi _a-t-il fallut que je sois avec lui ? _Pourquoi_ ? ?

_ Tu aurais préféré Rogue ? demanda Lily en riant.

_ Vu l'état actuel des circonstances, oui, avoua Raven. Quand on parle du loup…

Severus était entrain de marcher, ou plutôt de ramper, vers elles. Il regarda autour de lui prudemment et continua d'avancer vers leur table le plus discrètement possible. Raven poussa Lily du coude.

_ Que fait-il ?

Severus atteignit les jeunes filles et se purifia la gorge. Lily afficha un faux sourire.

_ Oui ?

_ Pouvez-vous me rendre un service ? demanda Severus plutôt nerveusement. Si vous voyez… il regarda de nouveau rapidement autour de lui… Felton dans les parages, dites-lui que je ne suis pas ici…

_ AH ! TU ES LA, SALE PETIT VER GRAISSEUX !

Lily aurait pu jurer que le visage de Severus devenait aussi rouge que les tenus de Quidditch des Gryffondors, si cela avait été possible. Sonia se précipita jusqu'à lui et l'attrapa par l'oreille.

_ Va faire notre devoir maintenant ! aboya-t-elle.

Elle se tourna en direction de Lily et Raven, qui la regardaient avec de grands yeux.

_ Cette boule puante vivante vous a-t-elle dérangés ?

_ Non ! s'exclama Severus.

_ Ferme-la, ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais.

_ Sonia, est-ce que tu n'es pas un peu trop dure ? demanda Raven en essayant désespérément de ne pas rire devant l'air pitoyable du pauvre Serpentard.

Sonia fronça les sourcils.

_ Si tu veux que ton mari bouge ses fesses, tu dois le dresser. Dépêches-toi maintenant, Rogue. Va faire le rapport.

_ A l'aide ! pleura Severus alors que Sonia l'entraînait hors de la bibliothèque. Tout le monde les regardèrent fixement et quelques secondes plus tard, les bavardages reprirent.

_ La bibliothèque devient plus bruyante chaque jour, dit Lily en secouant la tête avec un léger sourire.

***

_ Où est Raven ? demanda James le lundi matin.

_ Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Lily. Quand je me suis réveillée ce matin, son lit était déjà fait. Je ne suis même pas sure qu'elle ait dormit au dortoir cette nuit.

Sirius soupira, en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Je pensais qu'elle aurait au moins le bon sens de ne pas être en retard pour l'assemblée, dit-il. Elle m'a rabattu les oreilles avec ça toute la semaine.

_ Elle a travaillé sur votre rapport tout le week-end, Black, lança Lily d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus. Je ne t'ai pas vu l'aider.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

_ Est-ce que tout le monde est ici ? demanda brusquement le professeur Mc Gonagall. 

Ses yeux parcourent la grande salle et se jetèrent immédiatement sur Sirius.

_ Black, où se trouve miss Lei ?

_ Je n'en ai aucune idée, professeur, répondit sincèrement Sirius.

_ Cinq points en moins à Gryffondor, dit la directrice adjointe en le regardant sévèrement. Bien, je suis persuadée qu'elle fera bientôt son apparition. Maintenant, j'aimerais commencer…

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent alors et Raven entra, son visage d'habitude si pale rougit et ses cheveux fouettés par le vent.

_ Je suis désolée d'être en retard, professeur, haleta-t-elle.

_ J'espère que cela ne se renouvellera pas, miss Lei. Veuillez vous asseoir à votre place.

Raven s'approcha lentement de sa chaise près de Sirius. Lily remarqua de suite que son amie n'allait pas bien. Raven clignait des yeux, comme pour améliorer sa vision. Instinctivement, la rousse se leva et saisit le bras de Raven tandis que la jeune fille s'effondrait sur le plancher.

***

_ Stress ? Comment quelqu'un peut-il s'écrouler à cause du stress ?

_ Au cas où tu n'aurais pas été au courant, mon cher Sirius, dit James paresseusement, Raven a passé les trois dernières nuits à travailler dans la salle commune. Tu devrais savoir qu'elle est extrêmement perfectionniste. Elle a du faire cinq essais différents avant d'être fixée, tout en s'occupant de votre enfant et en calculant quels sujets vous rapporterait le plus de points.

Sirius regarda James, incrédule.

_ Tu crois ?

_ En réalité, elle a fait six essais différents, mais tu as visé juste, ajouta Lily.

Elle regarda James en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Si jamais tu deviens comme Sirius, je jure de mutiler ton joli petit visage et de n'en faire qu'un désordre ensanglanté, tu m'entends ?

_ Ooh, une associée dominatrice, dit James en agitant un sourcil, sexy. J'aime.

_ Potter ! s'écria Lily en le giflant doucement.

James s'assit sur son siège et sourit à la jeune fille.

_ Tu m'as déjà assez appelé.

_ Tu es répugnant.

_ Comment fais-tu pour la supporter, James ? demanda Sirius en riant.

_ J'aime les rousses, répondit James en souriant encore plus.

Lily roula des yeux.

_ Quoi qu'il en soit, madame Mae a dit que Raven pourra sortir de l'infirmerie demain soir pour le dîner. J'espère que tu joueras mieux ton rôle de mari, Black.

_ Comment ça ? demanda Sirius, confus.

_ Deviens responsable, suggéra James, un sourire désinvolte aux lèvres.

Lily et Sirius le regardèrent fixement, d'un air qui disait clairement " C'est toi qui dit ça ! ".

_ Quoi ? demanda James, offensé. Je citais juste le manuel.

_ Il y a un manuel ? s'étrangla Sirius.

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne le savais pas, dit Lily en saisissant une pile de parchemins et de notes et en les lançant à Sirius. Tiens, tu en auras besoin. Et je t'en supplie, lis-le. Je veux que chaque petit détail de ce livre soit imprimé dans ta tête. C'est compris ?

_ Le lire ? gémit Sirius. J'ai horreur de lire ! Je ne peux pas lire cette chose ! Je ne le veux pas !

Lily le frappa derrière le crâne. 

_ Lis-le ! ordonna-t-elle. Tu seras un bon mari avec Raven dorénavant, ou c'est moi qui aurais ta tête.

Et à ces mots, elle quitta la bibliothèque.

James commença à la suivre mais fut arrêté par Sirius.

_ Comment fais-tu pour la supporter ?

_ Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'aime les rousses, répondit James en riant.

***

_ Je ne m'occupe pas d'Harry aujourd'hui !

Les yeux de Lily étaient remplis de colère.

_ C'est TOI qui dois le prendre ! C'est écrit à la page 11 du manuel ! Je me suis occupée d'Harry pendant une semaine, et maintenant c'est ton tour. PREND-LE !

_ J'ai rendez-vous avec Su ! protesta James, son visage habituellement insouciant déformé par la colère. 

_ Oh, je suis tellement _désolée, _répondit Lily sarcastiquement. Tu n'as qu'à la voir dans ton dortoir et poser l'œuf sur ton lit ! Il est hors de question que je garde cet œuf avec moi une minute de plus!

_ Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Peter y sera !

_ BON DIEU ! TIENS JUSTE CET ŒUF ALORS ! cria Lily, en le déposant sur la paume de James.

_ Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner Harry, répliqua James.

_ Tu peux parler. Tu ne t'es jamais occupé de lui. Il va voir à quel point son père est un coureur de jupons !

_ Lily, prévint James les yeux tueurs…

_ Je m'en fou ! Je vais voir Raven. Au revoir !

Avant que Lily ait pu quitter la salle commune, Sirius était entré en tenant Raven par le bras. La jeune fille avait l'air très embarrassée et semblait aller mieux que la veille, bien qu'elle fût toujours un peu pâle.

_ Eh, Raven, dit Lily étonnée. Comment vas-tu ?

_ Moi je vais très bien, dit Raven en baissant la voix. Mais Sirius est vraiment adorable avec moi. Est-ce qu'il est malade ?

_ Non, il a lu le manuel, dit Lily dédaigneusement.

_ Il _l'a lu_ ? demanda Raven d'un air incrédule.

_ Lily, reprend l'œuf ! gémit James.

_ _Harry_, James, c'est _Harry_, corrigea Sirius. 

Il sourit à Raven.

_ Tu n'as pas vu Fiona depuis longtemps n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sur que tu lui manques. Je vais la chercher tout de suite.

_ Hé ho, Sirius, comment Raven aurait-elle pu manquer à un œuf ? demanda un James complètement largué.

_ Ce n'est pas un œuf, James. C'est ma fille.

Lily regarda fixement Sirius, bouche bée, puis se retourna vers James.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas plutôt comme lui ?

_ Hé, hé ! J'ai lu le manuel je te signale ! se défendit James. Je ne l'applique pas c'est tout.

Sirius revint en tenant un petit panier rempli de doux tissus. Un œuf y était posé au beau milieu et portait un chapeau rose fleuri. Raven regarda l'objet fixement, puis Sirius, et revint enfin à l'œuf. 

Lily se mit à rire.

_ _Sirius_ ! Est-ce que tu es devenu fou ? Pourquoi as-tu habillé cet œuf ?

James s'affala sur sa chaise.

_ Ca me dépasse complètement.

_ N'est-elle pas trognon ? demanda fièrement Sirius. Qu'en penses-tu Raven ? 

_ Euh… Raven, choquée, regarda Sirius puis se racla la gorge, c'est… mignon. Ca lui fait euh… son propre style.

_ Je sais ! s'exclama brusquement James. Puisque tu as mis Fiona dans un panier, pourquoi ne pas y mettre aussi Harry ? Tu pourrais t'occuper de notre œuf pendant que Lily et moi ferons une pause !

_ Hors de question. Fait ton propre panier. C'est à toi de créer le bien-être de ton enfant, lança sérieusement Sirius.

James fit une grimace.

_ ils peuvent faire connaissance, Sirius ! Ils deviendront amis. Honnêtement, tu ne voudrais pas que ta petite Fiona devienne solitaire ?

_ Je ne pense pas, admit Sirius lentement. Fiona pourrait déployer une vie sociale…

_ Je vais… à… euh, la salle de bain. Lily, viens avec moi.

Raven tira Lily vers le portrait de la grosse dame et elles entendirent juste avant de sortir :

_ Pense à revenir plus tard pour t'occuper de Fiona !

_ Je n'arrive pas à y croire, lança Raven. Il est devenu fou. Ce n'est pas Sirius Black qui était avec nous. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui arriver durant mon absence ?

_ Comme je lui avais demandé, il a lu le manuel, supposa Lily.

_ C'est incroyable.

_ Raven, ma puce, dit Lily en souriant légèrement, je pense que Sirius Black peut finalement devenir un bon mari.

Et voilà un autre chapitre de fini ! ! ! ! !

Remerciez ange, c'est elle qui l'a fait entier celui là ! moi, je répond aux rewiews que vous nous avez si gentiment laisser, on vous adore ! 

****

Mystick : Et ben, le voilà le chapitre, tu l'as lu ! ! on est contente que tu aimes ^__^.

****

Yoann : Contente que ça t'a fait rire. Et ben, c'est a toi de juger si cette fic est humoristique ou non, et on continue. 

****

Majandra : Tu as aimé l'épisode du nom ? nous aussi on c'est bien marrer en le lisant, lol ! et on espère bien que la suite t'a autant plus. 

****

Samantha : Et oui ! un œuf ! lol ! nous aussi on avait déjà vu ça dans des séries, mais moi, perso, j'avais pas vu avec des œufs mais des poupées ou autres. On est contente que tu t'es marré, car nous, quand on la lu ensemble, on s'est trop marrer. Et oui, deux meilleures amies réunit pour traduire une fic. Enfin, là on le fait à distance maintenant, on se partage le travail. Mais c'était plus drôle de le faire ensemble, lol ! et merci ! ! ! 

****

Math : Merci, c'est gentil, mais on est deux tu sais. Donc On veux bien te donner le numéro de la fic original, mais on l'a pas en tête. Donc, si tu veux la fic, tu va dans nos story favorite et tu auras a fic de Rinoa. En tout cas, nous, on continue de traduire.

****

Nuage_d'automne : Hello ! ! ah, sa y'est alors, tu as lu les autres chapitres ? Et oui, nous on continue de traduire. C'est clair que cette fic est génial, Rinoa écrit trop bien ! Ses histoires valent vraiment le coup d'être lu ! Bon, on espère que tu aimes toujours et que tu as autant aimé la fic en Anglais. 

****

Chloé : Hello ! fine thank you ! and you ? lol ! 

Alors alors, pour les divorces : et oui ! le bureau de réclamation ! lol ! pauvre Mc Gonagall, les élèves sont parfois dur à mener (faut comprendre aussi ! ! ! )

Le baiser : C'est vrai que James a pas assurer, il l'embrasse juste pour ça ! pour larguer sa petite copine. C'est bien un " coureur de jupons ", comme le précise si bien Lily. Pour la claque, Lily se gêne pas, lol ! C'est clair qu'il a un fort caractère, mais que veux-tu … ! lol ! moi (Hermichocos), je l'aime bien comme ça il me fait rire, même si je sais que moi ça me plairait pas, lol ! 

Le nom : lol ! cette scène tait vraiment tordante ! Si Harry (pas l'œuf hein ? le vrai) voyait ça, la tête qu'il ferait !lol ! Dire que son nom tire d'un œuf ! c'est clair, on imagine trop bien la scène que t'a décrit dans la salle de travail lol ! 

Pour en revenir à James, bah oui, il court de filles en filles. En plus, il ose prendre une Chang (j'aime pas Cho, elle me pique mon Harry et je la trouve pas net, ange n'ont plus ne l'aime pas d'ailleurs.) Et c'est clair que c'est hypocrite, surtout que dans ce chapitre, il dit qu'il aime les rousses, j'te jure, pfff … lol ! 

En tout cas, on est toutes deux hyper contente que tu continues à lire la fic ^__^, et là, ça a été assez vite ? et d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu dis à moi, Hermichocos que tu ne feras pas de supposition pour ne pas me mettre dans une rage folle ? Parce que tu trouves que ça va pas assez vite ? mince alors … enfin bon, on est encore plus heureuse quand tu dis que c'est une de tes fics préférés ! allez, bye bye ! 

****

Cassandre : lol ! c'est trop cool que tu trouves ça : " trooooooooop boooooon " et t'inquiète pas, on continu, on va pas arrêté une fic si géniale ! !

Biss' ! !

****

Morgane : On est contente que tu aimes la fic, et on continu, oui ! 

****

Crystal : oh ! ! ! Salut à toi ô grande crystal ! lol ! on est contente de te voir par ici, tu sais ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? sors de dessous ton lit ! te cache pas ! (en plus, si on veux pouvoir avoir la suite de ta fic, y a pas intérêt que tu te caches, lol !) et moi, Hermichocos, j'oserais jamais te bannir pour un truc si petit que ça, et même pour n'importe quoi d'autre d'ailleurs. En tout cas, on est hyper heureuse que tu aimes cette fic ^__^et évidemment, tu es toute pardonnée ! Oula ! influencer par star ? starangel01 ? Cure de désintox ! infirmière ! ! ! lol !

Et pour James, on veux bien le rendre plus gentil, mais ce n'est pas nous qui décidons. Enfin bon ça tu l'as parfaitement compris ça ! lol ! 

Et si on voit que tu persiste les signes de folie, ange et moi on va sérieusement commencé à te chercher un traitement … lol ! et merci ! 

****

Ccilia : Oh ! c'est cool alors si tu as aimé ! ! ^__^ et tu trouves qu'on fait un duo d'enfer ? vraiment ? et bah pour la suite, tu l'as lu ! lol ! et merci. 

****

Cousin : oh, c'est cool que tu aimes notre traduction quand même, même si tu préfères les histoires originales. Mais c'est vrai que si tu as l'eu celle en Anglais trop vite … Et pour ton poème, on va le lire ouais, ouais

****

Alinoe : Cool ! ! on est contente alors ! ! ^__^. Nous aussi on trouve ça génial. Normal, sinon, on traduirait pas, lol ! 

__

Ange & Hermichocos ! ! ! !


	4. Ooh, intéressant

Poudlard se marie

Chapitre 4 : Ooh intéressant

_ Je ne travaillerai pas sur ce budget ! S'exclama James.

 Lily griffonnait furieusement sur son parchemin, en essayant d'y inscrire les dépenses quotidienne que leur infligeait un bébé de six mois. Elle regarda James en fronçant les sourcils. 

_ Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ? 

 James dissimula un regard surpris.

_ Je vais t'expliquer ma petite femme. Ma famille entière est Auror et je suis le seul mâle de cette génération de Potter. Sais-tu ce que cela signifie ? 

_ Non, répondit Lily intriguée. 

_ Je suis un gallionaire, idiote ! S'exclama James en tapotant la tête de l'œuf. Harry pourra vivre confortablement jusqu'à la fin de sa vie et n'aura même pas besoin de travailler. 

_ Très bien, mais nous n'allons pas écrire : « Nous sommes Gallionaires, on ne se soucie pas de cela ». Continue tes calculs, Potter.   

_ Pourquoi le devrais-je ? C'est toi qui a pris l'arithmancie !

Lily soupira.

_ James, je ne peux pas m'occuper de ça tout de suite. J'ai fait pratiquement tous les rapports sur ce satané gosse. Tu es libre ce soir ? 

_ Malheureusement, oui. A moins que tu désires sortir avec moi ? 

_ Je suis ta femme, répliqua Lily avec un sourire. Bien, puisque tu es libre, tu vas rester dans la tour, finir ce budget et garder Harry. 

_ Et pourquoi devrais-je le faire ? coupa James.

_ Parce que je suis occupée, dit Lily, en se replongeant sur son parchemin et en rougissant. 

_ Occupée avec quoi ? Demanda James en inclinant la tête vers elle pour la regarder.

_ Un truc … 

 Elle écrivait plus rapidement maintenant. 

_ Quel truc ? 

_ Ferme-la James ! S'exclama-t-elle en laissant tomber sa plume. Ca y est, j'ai terminée ma partie. Il ne te reste plus qu'à calculer le budget en détail. Maintenant je dois vraiment y aller.  

_ Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que ce soir que tu étais occupée ! protesta James.

_ Je te rappelle que je suis une fille. 

 Après cela, Lily sortit de la bibliothèque. James la regarda et haussa les épaules.

_ Très bien, il n'y a plus que toi et moi Harry, dit-il à l'œuf. Tu sais, si je ne la connaissais pas, je penserais qu'Evans a un rendez-vous. 

***

Fae Donnell fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle calcula quelques nombres sur son parchemin. Soupirant, elle chercha Remus des yeux, celui ci étant en train de faire leur budget.

_ Combien penses-tu que nous devrions mettre à Gringotts ? Demanda finalement Fae. 

_ Fais comme tu veux, lui répondit Remus. 

 Fae ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait le mari le plus agréable de Poudlard. Ce n'était pas spécialement une bonne chose, ni une mauvaise non plus. Peu être un peu des deux. Fae essaya de nouveau :

_ Mais _toi, qu'en penses-tu ?_

_ Et bien, que tout ce que tu choisiras sera excellent pour moi, lui répondit-il en continuant à écrire. 

 Fae s'efforça à rester calme. _Pense à Sonia et Rogue. Non, je  ne voudrais pas que Remus devienne comme cela avec moi. Souffle calmement. Bien._

Fae jeta un coup d'œil à son budget, ou plutôt à son budget inexistant. _C'est un désastre, pensa-t-elle en se mordant la lèvres. Remus et Fae étaient d'accord sur tout mais n'arrivaient jamais à s'entendre. Finalement, Fae laissa tomber le parchemin. _

_ Remus, allons dîner. Nous n'arriverons à rien pour le moment. 

 Remus abandonna son travail et lui sourit légèrement. 

_ Tu as faim ? 

Fae ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Ses reproches envers lui s'évanouirent instantanément et le projet n'importait plus.

_ Ouais, lui dit-elle avec un scintillement dans le regard. Je meurs de faim.     

***

_ Allez dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'elle est en train de faire ? Demanda James en mâchant bruyamment un morceau de pain. 

 Raven sembla légèrement ennuyée.

_ James, pour ton information, je n'en sais rien. Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon ? 

_ C'est ma femme. 

_ Oh, et soudainement c'est ta femme, lança Raven avec mauvaise humeur en voyant Sirius donner un peu de potage à l'œuf-Fiona. 

_ Allez Raven, ne saoule pas James, dit gaiement Sirius.

Il se tourna vers son ami. 

_ Peut-être qu'elle a un rendez-vous.

James renifla.

_ Lily Evans, un rendez-vous ? Tu te fou de moi ?

_ C'est vous qui l'avez dit, murmura Raven en rétrécissant les yeux.

_ Je pense que tu dois manquer de légumes, déclara solennellement Sirius à sa partenaire. T'as l'air énervée aujourd'hui.

_Je suis énervée depuis le jour où tu as lu ce putain de manuel. Raven haussa les épaules._

_ Je suis fatiguée, dit-elle sans conviction.

Sirius posa une énorme feuille de salade dans l'assiette de Raven. 

_ Vas-y, mange-la jusqu'au dernier morceau. Ca aidera à lutter contre tes sautes d'humeur. 

_ Et depuis quand es-tu devenu mon docteur ? demanda sarcastiquement la jeune fille en poignardant brutalement la laitue faisant comprendre qu'elle n'était pas végétarienne. 

_ J'ai lu le manuel, dit Sirius d'un air pratique.

James émit un son qui ressemblait à un rire étouffé. 

_ Je ne suis pas un lapin, dit Raven en serrant les dents.

Sirius sembla un instant scandalisé pour ensuite lui sourire patiemment.

_ Alors une banane ? suggéra-t-il. Il paraît que ça accroît la mémoire. 

Raven jeta un coup d'œil incrédule à James.

_ Mange ta banane ! ordonna Sirius en passant le fruit à Raven qui préféra se lever.

_ Fiona et moi allons nous promener. Tu pourras te débrouiller tout seul, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille crut qu'elle allait devenir folle lorsque Sirius s'empara du panier qui contenait l'œuf (toujours avec son chapeau) et quitta la grande salle. James ne put finalement pas empêcher une crise de rire incontrôlable et toute la table des Gryffondors se tourna dans sa direction.

_ Il est… il est…, haleta-t-il, devenu fou…

Il donna un coup sur la table et se remit à rire.

_ Arrête, ce n'est pas drôle, plaignit Raven.

James se redressa, une étincelle de malice dans les yeux. 

_ Complètement dingue ce mec, dit-il en souriant. J'aimerais bien t'aider, Raven, mais je dois m'occuper de mon fils, ma femme m'ayant abandonné. Quel monstre !

La jeune fille gémit et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

_ Tu veux m'aider ? marmonna-t-elle. Très bien. Alors mange ce truc, je n'aime pas les bananes.

***

Lily revint dans la salle commune plus tard dans la nuit, les joues rougies et les yeux brillants. James était assis sur le divan de velours et travaillait sur le budget. Il fronça les yeux lorsqu'il la vit.

_ Où es-tu ?

Lily lui sourit simplement et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, prenant l'œuf de la poche de James.

_ Salut Harry. Papa s'est-il bien occupé de toi ?

_ Ne me dis pas que tu deviens comme Sirius, marmonna James. Il est vraiment timbré…

_ Le budget avance ? demanda Lily en jetant un coup d'œil au parchemin. Attend une minute ! Qu'est ce qui est sous « les objets de première nécessité pour la maison » ?

_ Là ? 2500 gallions pour notre jacuzzi.

_ Excuse-moi ? Pourquoi avons-nous besoin d'un jacuzzi ?

James sembla perplexe.

_ Mais quelle question Lily ! Bien sur que nous avons besoin d'un jacuzzi ! Pour la relaxation après le travail, tu sais bien…

Lily le regarda fixement et lui montra le sommet du parchemin.

_ C'est quoi ça ?

_ Les carrières que nous avons choisies.

_ Et ça ?

_ Notre futur salaire…

James clignota des yeux et regarda leur travail de nouveau.

_ J'y crois pas ! Je gagne seulement 5000 gallions pour être un Auror. C'est… injuste ! Un vrai scandale !

_ Et _je gagne seulement 3500 gallions pour être un médicomage, remarqua Lily. Alors, tu veux toujours aller dépenser la moitié de nos bénéfices dans un jacuzzi pouilleux ? Et en ce qui concerne les affaires d'Harry ? Le lait ? La bouffe ?_

_ Euh…

James regarda timidement leur projet.

_ Donc nous annulons la Carte de Privilèges du Magicien au Pavillon Volant International ?

_ J'arrive pas à y croire ! s'exclama la rousse. C'est seulement ton budget ? Adhésions à des clubs et jacuzzis ? 

Elle mis sa tête entre ses mains.

_ Nous allons échouer, j'en suis sure.

_ Nous y arriverons, répondit James avec douceur.

La jeune fille le chercha du regard.

_ Tu crois ? demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

_ Mais oui, j'ai toujours mon compte à Gringotts.

***

_ Lily, tu m'écoutes ? demanda Fae le lendemain matin alors qu'elles déjeunaient.

_ Quoi ? Oh, désolée.

Lily prit un air affolé et parcourut la table des Serdaigles. Qu'est ce que tu disais ?

_ Je parlais de la partie menu du projet, dit Fae en essayant de deviner ce que son amie regardait.

_ Mesdames, bonjour, dit agréablement Remus alors que lui, James et Sirius s'installèrent en face d'elles.

_ Salut, dit Raven sans détourner les yeux du roman qu'elle lisait.

_ Tu es entrain de lire à ce que je vois, affirma Sirius. Peut-être pourrions-nous lire ensemble plus tard, juste toi, moi et Fiona. 

Raven laissa tomber son livre et le fixa d'un regard extrêmement las tout d'un coup. 

_ La Terre appelle Lily, dit James en passant une main devant le visage de la rousse.

La jeune fille clignota des yeux et se concentra sur son partenaire.

_ Oh, salut, dit-elle en souriant distraitement avant de retourner dans ses pensées. 

James regarda derrière lui.

_ Qu'est ce que tu regardes ?

_ Rien, marmonna-t-elle, revenant à ses céréales. 

Elle regarda James de nouveau.

_ Es-tu libre ce soir ?

_ C'est à moi que tu parles ?

_ Non ! s'exclama Lily en roulant des yeux. Mais bien sûr que c'est à toi que je parle, qui d'autre pourrait finir le budget ? J'ai.. euh… quelque chose à faire.

_ Quoi ? demanda James en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Rien, répondit-elle vivement. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je promet que je ferai la partie menu du projet la semaine prochaine. Finit juste le budget. Si tu n'y ajoutes pas de jacuzzi, tout ira bien. 

_ Non, pas avant de savoir à quoi tu seras encore occupée, insista James.

_ Oh, lâche-la, James, répliqua Raven en roulant des yeux. Te dit-elle quelque chose quand toi tu sors.

Lily dissimula un sourire et se leva.

_ Je vais chercher mes affaires de classe.

Elle commença à partir mais se retourna finalement vers James.

_ Dis, tu gardes encore Harry ce soir. Je le ferai la semaine prochaine.

_ Mais… protesta le jeune homme. Que vas-tu…

Mais la rousse s'était déjà précipitée hors de la grande salle.

_ … Faire ce soir ? Continua finalement James en reportant son attention sur son petit déjeuner. 

_ Qu'est ce qui t'ennuie ? demanda Remus amusé. C'est sa vie privée, je vois pas pourquoi ça t'embête.

_ Exactement. Les conjoints doivent avoir leur propre intimité, déclara Sirius.

Raven leva les yeux au ciel et Fae étouffa un rire stupide.

_ Citation tout droit sortie du manuel, félicitations Sirius ! 

James fronça les sourcils en regardant son meilleur ami.

_ Par Merlin, tu ressembles à… je ne sais pas moi… un livre vivant.

_ Je ne l'aurais pas mieux dis moi-même, murmura Raven en riant sous cape.

_ Le manuel est important, James. Ne le traite pas comme s'il s'agissait juste d'un livre. C'est une source de renseignements très importante et essentielle à la survie du couple. En plus, je vais prendre un peu plus de temps pour le lire entièrement…

James tira une banane du panier de fruit et la lança sur Sirius.

_ La banane, commença James…

Sirius essaya de la lui relancer.

_ Mange-la. Elle augmente les capacités de ta mémoire. Et j'ai cité le manuel.

***

_ James, je te dérange, Demanda Su Chang plus tard dans la soirée.

 L'interpellé sortit de ses pensées.

_ Quoi ? Oh non, c'est bon. C'est juste ce projet de mariage qui me prend tout mon temps.

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

_ Et bien, Lily disparaît chaque nuit. C'est pas pour dire que je m'inquiète, mais elle me laisse tout le travail et…

 James haussa les épaules et fixa le vide pendant un instant. 

_ Je me demande ce qu'elle fait.

_ Le lui as-tu demandé ? Interrogea Su.

_ Bien sûr, mais elle ne me le dira pas. 

 James jeta une pierre dans le lac qui fit trois ricochets avant de couler. 

_ Oublie-la alors, murmura Su. 

 Elle attira James près d'elle et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent en un baiser. James, trop tourmenté par le secret de Lily, se recula. 

_ Je suis désolé, dit-il. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur autre chose …

_ Ce n'est rien James, le rassura Su avec un petit sourire, ignorant sa déception. 

 James se redressa soudainement.

_ J'ai quelque chose à faire, dit-il brusquement. Je te revois ici demain à la même heure ?

_ Tu ne vas pas me raccompagner ? Demanda Su embarrassée par le comportement de son petit ami. 

_ Je suis pressé, tu arriveras à le faire toute seule. Allez, salut ! 

 Et sans attendre de réponse, James partit en courant vers le château, ses robes flottant gracieusement derrière lui. Su soupira à nouveau et se leva. _Y aurait-il quelque chose entre lui et Lily ? Pensa-t-elle avant de secouer la tête sous la stupidité de sa supposition. _

***

_ Où est Lily ? demanda James en faisant irruption dans la salle commune. 

 Raven roula des yeux, essayant d'ignorer les bruyants bavardages afin de pouvoir terminer son budget.

_ Je ne sais pas, dit-elle distraitement. 

 James lança un regard étonné à Sirius et Raven assis sur le divan à côté de leur fille qui portait toujours un chapeau. 

_ Que faites-vous ? 

 Sirius montra le livre que Raven lisait au petit déjeuner : Le prince et le pauvre, de Mark Twain, un auteur moldu. 

_ Nous faisons la lecture à Fiona, dit-il gaiement.               

 James les regarda fixement. 

_ Sérieusement, cette technique d'éducation permet …

_ Je lirai le manuel, l'interrompit sèchement James. Amuse-toi bien, Raven. 

 La jeune fille frotta ses tempes et James quitta la salle commune. Il chercha Lily à travers les couloirs. Et, au lieu de la trouver, il tomba sur deux voix venant de la classe de charmes.

_ Et en ce qui concerne le miroir de courtoisie ? Je _dois avoir un miroir de courtoisie. _

_ Ca ne rentre pas dans notre budget, Obrajensky. Je ne veux échouer, mon père me tuerait, déclara la voix familière de Malfoy. 

_ C'est ridicule. Le miroir peut être mis dans la catégorie des objets de première nécessité. Je veux aussi que tu poses des tapis de velours dans notre manoir, c'est obligatoire. 

_ Je ne peux pas, ça dépasse notre budget. 

_ J'ai un compte en banque. Nous pouvons nous débrouiller, déclara Jewel d'un ton hautain. 

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que je n'ai pas de compte en banque ? Répliqua Lucius. Je suis probablement plus riche que tu ne le seras jamais. 

 James frappa poliment à la porte et le couple le regarda étonné. 

_ Avez-vous vu Lily ? 

_ Tu ne peux même pas tenir ta femme à la trace ? Demanda Lucius avec malveillance. Tsk, tsk, tsk… 

_ Très bien Potter, tu vas pouvoir décider, dit promptement Jewel. Le miroir de courtoisie est essentiel, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu étais mon mari, tu prendrais bien sûr mon parti et choisirais de mettre le miroir dans notre budget ? Hum ? 

 Lucius semblait furieux. James sourit légèrement. 

_ Bien sûr, Jewel chérie. Rien n'est trop beau pour toi.

La jeune fille se tourna vers Lucius avec un sourire victorieux. 

_ Tu es un mari inutile sans aucun respect pour moi. Tu me déshonores. Tu ne me mérites pas. 

_ Très bien ! Ce stupide miroir fera désormais parti de la liste ! hurla Lucius . Mais si j'échoue, tu mourras Jewel Obrajensky. 

_ Tu peux toujours rêver, dit sèchement Jewel. J'aurais divorcé et déménagé en Irlande avant que tu ne puisses tenter quoi que ce soit. 

Lucius regarda fixement James qui n'attendit pas sa réplique et quitta la salle de classe.

***

 James cherchait toujours Lily, en vain. Il soupira de frustration et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. _Peut-être est-elle retournée à la salle commune, pensa-t-il. _

_ Bouh ! 

 James sursauta tellement fort qu'il crut que son cœur allait lâcher. Lily était pliée de rire derrière lui. 

_ Ca alors ! Tu es tout simplement … 

 James la regarda fixement. 

_ Impossible ? Gamine ? Idiote ? 

Lily lui sourit, ses beaux yeux miroitant de malice. 

_ Rien que tu ne puisses dire ne me rendra de mauvaise humeur, Potter ! Je suis la fille la plus heureuse du monde ! 

_ Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Où est-ce que tu étais ? Exigea de savoir James. 

 Lily lui sourit. 

_ Tu aimerais le savoir hein …

 Elle prit les mains de James et se mit à tournoyer. 

_ Danse avec moi, je suis si heureuse que je pourrais voler !

_ Lily, tu vas bien ? Demanda James inquiet. Est-ce que tu as … bu ? 

_ Ivre ? 

Lily sembla perplexe. 

_ Bien sûr que non, je suis heureuse, c'est tout. 

_ Ah… 

 James déglutit difficilement et pendant qu'ils rentraient vers leur salle commune, Lily sautillait comme une enfant. Elle souriait toujours, ses joues rougit, quand ils se sont arrêtés devant l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles. Elle se pencha sur le côté et l'embrassa sur la joue. 

_ Bonne nuit James ! Gazouilla-t-elle.

 Puis elle dansa en montant l'escalier et en riant sous cape. James l'observa, abasourdi. _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Se demanda-t-il dans la confusion. __La dernière fois Lily m'a frappé pour l'avoir embrasser et maintenant elle m'embrasse avant d'aller dormir … _

En secouant la tête, James se dirigea jusqu'au dortoir des garçons.  

**Hermichocos : Voilà ENFIN un nouveau chapitre ! ! ^__^**

Ange : Et oui, Hermichocos avait absolument besoin de moi et ne pouvait pas se débrouiller sans moi. C'est y pas mignon ?

**Hermichocos : Disons que la flemme y était pour beaucoup … é__è, mais c'est vrai que j'ai besoooiiinn de toi, après tout, l'histoire, on la traduit ensemble, non ? **

Ange : Oui, toutes les deux, ça tombent bien comme ça je serais pas la seule à chercher dans mon dico.

**Hermichocos : Et oui, on a toujours besoin d'avoir une Hermichocos auprès de soi ^__^lol !**

Ange : Tu rigoles j'espère ! C'est d'un Draco dont on a toujours besoin d'ailleurs il manque cruellement à cette fic. Il faudrait que Lucius se magne de s'occuper de Narcissa et lâche Jewel. Plus vite ça sera fait, plus vite il sera conçu. 

**Hermichocos : Ce serait encore mieux si se serait James et Lily qui se rapprochait, moi j'ai envie de voir mon amour de toujours. **

Ange : Et bien pour ça il faut attendre qu'on ait répondu aux reviews car comme ça les parents de ton brun se décideront plus vite à le concevoir (traduction : ça nous encouragera pour poster le prochain chapitre beaucoup plus vite que celui-ci).

**Ayla**** : On est contente que tu aimes cette fic. Merci pour tes encouragements.**

Cousin : Désolées d'avoir étaient aussi lentes. Que faire pour nous faire pardonner ? On est contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu et on espère que celui-ci sera encore plus à ton goût. Merci beaucoup.

**Tenshi**** : C'est génial que tu trouves cette fic superbe, mais ce qui serait encore plus super tu vois, c'est que tu nous envois un bon chèque de 1000 € chacune … Attend, on va te donner nos noms : Ange Malfoy et Hermichocos Potter.**

**Petit soleil : Nous aussi on est contente que FF.NET remarche parce que c'est chient quand ça bug. Merci beaucoup ça fait plaisir de savoir qu'on a des fans lol.**

**Cécilia : Leur couple bas toujours de l'aile et ça va pas s'arranger avec la Serdaigle. C'est fou comme on peut détester toute cette famille. A mort les Chang !**

**Crystal**** :Hello Crystal ! C'est cool que tu aies aimé l'autre chapitre, on espère que celui là t'a plu autant. Et ce chapitre, cette fois ci, on l'a bien fait à deux (même les rewiew on se les partage, c'est pour te dire, lol). Oh, et pour ta fic (là c'est hermichocos qui parle), je n'ai pas laisser de rewiew par manque de temps mais tu auras mes impressions quand je rentrerai chez moi (j'avoue que je ne suis quand même pas du tout pressée de rentrer car je m'amuse comme une petite folle chez ange ^__^) sinon, pour en revenir, tu sais, nous aussi on est contente d'être ici, lol ! Pour stars et toi, je pense sérieusement que la désintox s'impose… Je ne crois pas que c'était sérieux d'annuler cette commande de camisole … lol ! Ouais, James était pas mal dans le chapitre dernier, et dans celui-là ? tu le trouves comment ? lol ! Mais tu sais que moi, c'est Harry qui restes toujours fidèle à mon cœur ^___^ oh, et on va direct à cette place de préféré ? Génial ! ! ! ! ^__^**

Allez, bises ! 

**Mystick**** : Oups, bah, désolé, disons qu'on a pas été très vitre pour traduire ce chapitre, mais le prochain ne prendra pas autant de temps.**

**Sailor**** Digitale : Kikoo ! ahah… pour savoir comment ils vont finir et ben … va falloir lire la suite, lol ! en tout cas, merci beaucoup.**

**LyRa**** : C'est cool que tu aimes et on va continuer, t'en fais pas pour ça. On prendra quand même moins de temps à traduire le prochain chapitre. Merchi beaucoup.**

**Chloé : Hello chloé ! nous on a la pêche, et toi ? Et tu sais, pour ce que tu as dit, on ne la jamais pris pour une critique et on était pas du tout vexées, lol ! Et là euh … tu trouves toujours qu'on met nos chapitres régulièrement … lol ! non mais le prochain arrivera plus vite quand même parce que là, il y a eu une longue attende. **

Pour Sirius : C'est clair que ça le change ! lol ! Mais quand même, nous on plain un peu la pauvre Raven, se coltiner un Sirius comme ça toute la journée ça doit pas être facile … lol ! Et ouais, Sirius s'est bien rattrapé, il a sûrement compris, lol 

James: Oui ! A BAS LES CHANG ! ! ! ! lol ! non sérieux, les Chang ils sont pas net … En tout cas, nous deux on les déteste. Et pour le fait que James plaquera Su, tu verras …. ^__^ C'est vrai que le côté macho de James est assez hilarant, dans ce chapitre, il nous a fait pas mal rire. 

Et tu vois, James ne devient surtout pas comme Sirius. C'est clair que c'est assez ballèze à imaginer, même très dur voyant comment ce mec là est ! lol ! n'empêche, le voir habillé Harry et tout ça c'est … lol ! casser l'œuf ? pauvre Harry tiens. Seul l'avenir nous le diras. 

Pour le fait qu'il soit hypocrite en disant qu'il aime les rousses, on pensent pas que ce soit le cas, cette fic ce n'est pas Hate/hate, ils s'appellent même par leur prénoms et James avoue même à plusieurs reprises qu'elle est mignonne, maintenant, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il arrive à la supporter.  

Bah là, il s'en occupe de son gosse et bien, donc l'avenir de vrai petit Harry est assuré ^__^

Rogue : Bah là, on a pas vu Rogue et Sonia du tout, non là ça a été l'apparition de Jewel et Lucius. Mais ouais, voir Rogue être poursuivit, c'est assez hilarant, si seulement à l'époque de Harry cette fille était là, les élèves seraient beaucoup plus tranquille.  

Et Chloé, t'inquiète pas, on l'a vu que tu aimais notre fic. On t'aiiiimmmmmmmeeee ! ! ! ! 

**Yoann**** : C'est cool que ça t'ai faire rire, on espère que ce chapitre t'a plut. **

**Samantha**** : Désolée, ce chapitre est venu moins vite que l'autre. On te promet que le prochain arrivera bientôt. Moi, ange, je trouve pas que Sirius ferait un excellent mari. Perso, je l'aurai déjà frappé depuis longtemps. C'est vrai il a l'air trop mou et c'est dingue ce qu'il est agaçant. Je préfère le Sirius macho et imbus de sa personne. Tu vas me dire que j'ai des goûts bizarres mais c'est pas pour rien que Draco est l'homme de ma vie. Oh mon dieu ! il ne faut surtout pas qu'il suive son exemple. S'il te plaît James, reste le gars immature que tout le monde adore ! C'est clair que nous aussi on était éclaté quand il a habillé son œuf. Il est peut-être horriblement casse pied le petit Sirius mais faut avouer qu'il est marrant. N'empêche, pauvre Raven. Et bien, puisque tu nous a demandé si on allait écrire d'autre fic, il y a un ou deux projet en cours… Des fics humour ou humour/romance. On espère que ça te plaira ! Merci beaucoup pour tous tes encouragements. Ca nous va droit au cœur. **

  
   
  



	5. Cassé Harry !

Chapitre 5 : Cassé, Harry ! 

_ Cours de cuisine ? 

Lucius Malfoy regarda son parchemin avec dédain. 

_ Oui, Malfoy, cours de cuisine, répéta James en roulant des yeux. On a choisi un menu nutritif, maintenant on doit le préparer en cuisine. 

_ Tu veux dire que c'est _nous_ qui devrons cuisiner ? 

Lucius semblait horrifié. 

_ Ouais. Et apparemment, toi, Sirius, Remus, Rogue et moi sommes dans le même groupe. 

Il regarda Lily.

_ Qui a choisi les groupes ? Dis-le moi, je la pulvériserai personnellement.

_ Ce n'est pas une fille, corrigea Lily. Samuel Atkins est responsable de l'assignation du temps de cuisine et du choix des groupes. 

_ Il doit penser que c'est sympa de nous mettre avec de la graisse, marmonna Sirius en regardant fixement Severus qui était assis en face de lui. 

Rogue sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais en se souvenant que Sonia était à côté de lui, il se tût. 

_ Chaque groupe discutera de leur menu et de leur temps de cuisine assigné. Vous devrez travailler avec votre conjoint pour créer les repas, disait le professeur Flitwick de l'estrade. Celui-ci doit être nutritif et approprié pour une famille de trois personnes. Rappelez-vous que vous devrez choisir des produits alimentaires propres aux besoins de votre enfant. 

_ Où étais-tu hier soir ? Demanda James à Lily. 

La jeune fille lui sourit, presque rêveusement, et haussa ensuite les épaules. 

_ Ca ne te regarde pas.

_ C'est mon affaire, je suis ton mari. 

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

_ C'est une excuse stupide. Je ne voudrais jamais t'épouser. 

_ Admets-le, Lily, tu me veux comme toutes les autres. 

Lily soupira. 

_ Tu te voiles la face, j'étais juste …

James la regarda fixement, soupçonneux. Severus rit sous cape, s'attirant les foudres du Gryffondor. 

_ Quoi ? 

_ Est-ce que tu es stupide, Potter ? Questionna Severus d'une voix traînante en oubliant que Sonia l'écoutait avec curiosité, un sourire paresseux apparaissant sur ses lèvres. Je crois qu'Evans avait un rendez-vous. 

Les regards de Lily et James se rencontrèrent.

_ Quoi ? Exigea James. Lily, un rendez-vous ? Ne soit pas idiot…

_ Idiot ? 

Les yeux de Lily flambaient de colère. 

_ Qu'entends-tu par là, Potter ? 

_ Je veux juste dire que tu n'es pas le genre de fille à sortir avec des gars, dit James en oubliant les regards d'horreur que lui jetait les membres du groupe. Je suis sorti avec assez de filles pour savoir de quoi je parle, Lily, et je peux te dire que tu ne ressembles à aucune d'entre elles. 

Lily laissa tomber leur manuel sur la table et se leva avec colère. 

_ Ce n'est pas parce que, dit-elle furieusement, ses yeux remplis de fureur, tu n'es jamais sorti avec une fille qui avait un cerveau, que celles un tant soit peu intelligentes n'ont pas de vie. Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, Potter, et je préfère mourir que de continuer ce projet avec quelqu'un qui m'insulte comme toi. 

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda le professeur Flitwick. 

Lily regarda leur professeur et déclara avec brusquerie :

_ Je suis malade. Je vais aller à l'infirmerie, excusez-moi professeur.

_ Très bien Miss Evans, vous vous arrangerez plus tard avec Potter pour le menue.

Et Lily sortit de la grande salle. Tout le monde regardait James qui était resté bouche bée. Sonia sourit après un moment de silence.

_ Il y a un point sur lequel elle n'a pas tort. Tu n'es jamais sorti avec une fille ayant un cerveau. Bien sûr, Su est intelligente, mais elle n'est pas du tout de la même trempe que Lily.

Sirius sembla sérieux.

_ Maintenant, James, il est important que tu respectes ton rôle de mari et que tu ne traites plus ta femme en-dessous de sa valeur.

James regarda fixement son ami.

_ Chapitre 3, paragraphe 2 du manuel, l'informa Raven innocemment. 

_ Tsk, tsk, tsk, murmura Severus en souriant. On dirait que tes charmes ne marchent pas à tous les coups, hein, Potter ?

_ Vraiment, James, dit Jewel d'une voie hautaine, Lily n'est pas si mal que ça, au contraire, elle est assez mignonne.

James regarda son parchemin en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Elle ment. Elle est seulement vexée car j'ai dit qu'elle ne sortait pas avec des garçons.

_ Elle ne ment pas, dirent Sonia et Raven à l'unisson.

James réfléchit rapidement.

_ Quoi ?

_ Elle dit la vérité.

Raven regarda James d'une manière significative. 

_ Ok, et qui est-ce alors ? demanda James d'un air de défi.

_ Je ne te le dirai pas, répondit Sonia avec un mauvais sourire. C'est son affaire.

_ Vous ne savez même pas qui s'est ! se moqua le jeune homme.

_ Il est blond, affirma Raven en souriant et en guettant les réactions de James. Et c'est un attrapeur.

_ Je parie qu'il n'est pas attrapeur ! s'emporta James. Ce n'est qu'un sale blond dans une maison de perdants.

_ Il est à Serdaigle, déclara Sonia en roulant des yeux. Pourquoi tu ne te fais pas une raison ?

_ Alors Serdaigle est une maison de perdants, répliqua James.

_ Serdaigle n'est pas une maison de perdants, dit Remus, amusé. Ta _petite amie_ est à Serdaigle.

_ Oui mais lui est blond. C'est une couleur répugnante.

_ Hé ! s'exclamèrent Lucius et Peter, le premier furieusement et le second en signe de protestation.

_ La moitié des idiotes avec qui tu sors sont des blondes, espèce d'andouille ! se moqua Sonia en roulant des yeux. Tu dis n'importe quoi, James. Tu ferais mieux de faire des excuses à Lily ou elle risque de t'ignorer pour toujours.

_ J'ai horreur d'être d'accord avec un Gryffondor mais là, tu ne me laisses pas le choix, dit Lucius froidement. Si tu ne te réconcilies pas bientôt avec Evans, nous devrons tous laisser tomber notre unité de nutrition. Et si cela arrive je jure que tu le regretteras, Potter.

_ Que veux-tu dire ? interrogea James avec colère.

_ Je te tuerai, répondit simplement Lucius.

_ Je ne peux pas abandonner cette unité, dit Raven d'une voie aiguë, elle compte pour beaucoup sur notre rapport !

James roula des yeux et gémit intérieurement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serdaigle, ses pensées défilant à toute allure dans sa tête. _Ils ne sont même pas beaux_, pensa-t-il, maussade. 

***

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela te dérange autant, dit Fae cette après-midi là en tournant la tête vers James qui essayait de choisir un menu alimentaire mais échouait misérablement. Est-ce que tu aimes Lily, James ?

_ Non, elle est trop coincée.

James s'effondra sur son siège.

_ C'est juste que je ne vois pas pourquoi elle pense cela de moi.

_ Tu n'es pas exactement son meilleur ami, souligna Fae.

_ Non, mais…

James sembla boudeur.

_ Je suppose que la plupart des filles avec qui je sors n'ont pas de secrets pour moi. Je n'ai pas été habitué à cela !

_ Tu ne sors pas avec Lily, marmonna Remus en donnant un petit coup à une page de son manuel.

_ Mais elle est ma femme ! Le manuel ne stipule pas que nous sommes sensés tout dire à l'autre ? En plus, ça fait quelques jours qu'elle prend la liberté de choisir l'assignation du travail elle-même et je me retrouve avec la plupart du boulot !

James fit claquer ses parchemins sur la table.

_ C'est de… de l'abus !

_ James, tu n'analyses pas les choses correctement, dit Fae, amusée. Il y a une différence entre le projet en lui-même et vos vies privées.

_ Elle sait que je sors avec Su Chang, déclara James furieusement. C'est tout simplement injuste !

Remus et Fae éclatèrent de rire. Le portrait s'ouvrit et Lily et Raven rentrèrent.

_ Continue à parler d'elle, James, dit Remus tranquillement. Nous sommes tous dans la même unité. Si toi et Lily laissez tomber le groupe pour des gamineries…

Il vit James froncer les sourcils et préparer sa réponse.

_ Votre dispute débile démolira toutes nos moyennes, termina-t-il.

James soupira.

_ Ce n'est pas que… Oh, très bien !

James se résigna et se dirigea vers Lily.

_ Hé, Lily, je dois te parler.

_ Il n'y a rien à dire, dit-elle brusquement. Pousse-toi de mon chemin, James.

_ Je suis désolé, s'excusa James. Attend un peu, c'est difficile, hein ? Je n'ai pas vraiment voulu dire cela. Tu peux obtenir un rendez-vous. Tu le peux. Tu pourrais même m'avoir, si tu le voulais.

Fae dut étouffer un rire bébête. James utilisait son charme sur ces dames de nouveau. Lily le regarda, un sourcil levé.

_ Lily, viens, laissons-nous aller. Je suis désolé, j'étais aveugle à ton charme étonnement féminin auparavant, et j'ai compris mon erreur…

Les yeux bruns chocolats de James lancèrent à la jeune fille un regard de chiot.

_ En plus, continua-t-il, veux-tu laisser tomber cette unité ? Hum ?

Un petit sourire naquit au coin des lèvres de la rousse.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux, James ?

_ Pardonne-moi, Lily ! implora James en tordant dramatiquement ses bras et en prenant la main de la jeune fille pour la placer sur son cœur.

Raven et la plupart des Gryffondor dans la salle commune avaient redoublé leurs rires.

_ Bien, bien ! Arrête de m'humilier ! céda finalement Lily en riant sous cape. James, ne refais jamais ça…

_ Comme tu veux, chérie.

James jeta un bras sur son épaule et lui demanda, en baissant la voix :

_ Mais, um, Lily… Avec qui est-ce que tu sors ?

La jeune fille le regarda, soupçonneuse. 

_ Enfin, ce serait juste que tu me le dises car tu sais que je suis avec Su Chang…

_ Je l'ai su par erreur, objecta Lily.

_ Oui…mais tu le sais…

Le jeune homme la regarda d'un air suppliant.

_ Pourquoi t'en soucies-tu, James ? demanda Lily exaspérée.

_ Je t'ai toujours dit que c'est toit que je préférais, chuchota James, innocemment.

Lily fit un bruit irrité et retira le bras qu'il avait placé sur ses épaules.

_ Tu es siiiiiiiiiii mignonne, dit James en riant. Je découvrirai qui il est, Lily, même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire.

***

_ Ce samedi, sortie à Pré-au-lard ! annonça Sirius au petit déjeuner le matin suivant. Tu as prévu quelque chose, James ?

_ Je ne sais pas…

L'intéressé jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serdaigle, et plus précisément à Su Chang qui parlait avec Samuel Atkins.

_ Je pourrais peut-être y aller avec vous et après rejoindre Su.

_ Je la déteste, marmonna Lily.

_ Qui ça ?demanda Peter.

Lily ne répondit pas, mais lança un regard mortel en direction de la table des Serdaigle.

_ Quoi, tu détestes su ? interrogea James. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec elle, Lily ? Elle ne t'a jamais fait quoique se soit…

Raven toussa.

_ Ainsi, um, Lily, tu vas avec nous à Pré-au-lard ?

Lily se mit à rougir légèrement.

_ Je pense que oui, mais je rencontrerai sûrement quelqu'un plus tard dans la journée. 

James sentit une douleur familière dans son estomac.

_ Très bien, dit-il en lui jetant un coup d'œil. Donc tu viendras aux Trois Balais avec nous, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, avec Raven.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda Lily curieusement.

Sirius sourit fièrement et découvrit le petit panier où gisait Fiona, l'œuf. 

_ Le moment de qualité en famille, dit-il solennellement. Ne me dis pas que tu avais oublié… 

Raven soupira et James toussa pour dissimuler son rire.

_ Bien sûr que non, voyons, repris Lily en mangeant ses céréales.

_ Je ne pense pas que Sonia nous rejoindra, dit Fae. Elle passera probablement son après-midi avec Rogue. Elle m'a vaguement parlé de réduction alimentaire…

Elle fit un clin d'œil et tous se mirent à rire. Connaissant Sonia, Rogue aura probablement déjà été traité comme une simple viande d'un des quatre groupes d'alimentation de base avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'en noter le nom. 

_ Alors, Lily, avec qui vas-tu à Pré-au-Lard ? demanda négligemment James.

Lily haussa les épaules.

_ Je peux prendre Harry, si tu ne le veux pas…

_ Non, je veux juste savoir avec qui tu iras à Pré-au-Lard, l'interrompit le jeune homme.

_James, pour la énième fois, qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire ? demanda Lily, ennuyée.

James fit une grimace.

_ Je dois y aller, dit Lily en se levant et en repoussant son bol. Je te verrai plus tard.

James l'observa quitter la grande salle et regarda ensuite l'œuf qui était supposé être son fils.

_ Il me sembla que ta maman et occupée de nouveau, dit-il avec un soupir.

Il le regardèrent tous fixement, sauf Sirius qui semblait positivement enchanté.

_ Quoi ? Mais c'est le manuel ! décréta James avec indignation.

***

La visite à Pré-au-Lard arriva et James se demandait toujours qui Lily allait bien pouvoir rencontrer. Il ne savais pas pourquoi il voulait tant que ça le connaître… Il lui semblais juste qu'il en avait _besoin_… _Je m'inquiète juste pour elle_, se dit-il en essayant de se convaincre lui-même. _C'est une ennuyeuse " miss je sais tout ", mais elle est vraiment agréable. Elle mérite quelqu'un qui soit mieux que la moyenne. Pour ne pas mentionner qu'elle est vraiment mignonne._ Il sourit. _Ouais, cela aussi._

_ Emmènes-tu Harry ? demanda Sirius, l'arrachant de ses pensées. Remus prend Phoebe et Peter a consenti à apporter Tommy.

_ Qui ? Ah, oui, Harry.

James fouilla dans ses poches et finit par en sortir l'œuf. 

_ Le voici.

Il le mit dans le creux de sa main et le montra à Sirius. 

_ Il est nu, lui dit le jeune homme.

_ C'est un œuf, répondit James en roulant les yeux, incrédule.

_ Il fait froid là-bas, James ! S'il attrape un rhûme…

James attrapa un morceau de tissu qui traînait par là et en couvrit Harry.

La bande d'amis alla donc à Pré-au-Lard ensemble et passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi chez Zonko, l'antre favorite des garçons. Lily observait avec amusement l'œuf enveloppé dans le tissu alors que James avait un bras autours de ses épaules et tenait d'une main un jeu de tornades dansantes. 

_ Pourquoi regardes-tu fixement Harry ? demanda James en observant la jeune fille d'une expression dérangée.

_ Non, c'est juste…

Lily sourit légèrement.

_ Et bien, je pensais que ce projet n'avait aucun sens, mais je me demande à quoi ressembleraient nos mômes si nous en avions un jour.

Elle regarda James et pinça légèrement les lèvres, comme si elle attendait son avis.

_ Et bien Lily, on se sent espiègle aujourd'hui ?

James la poussa du coude et agita un sourcil.

_ Idiot.

Les yeux verts de Lily s'éclairèrent.

_ Quand tu auras ta propre famille, James, tu comprendras à quel point c'est merveilleux.

_ Je veux vivre, pas m'installer, répliqua James alors que Lily remettait l'œuf dans la poche de sa robe.

La rousse haussa les épaules et sourit.

_ J'admire la femme qui arrivera un jour à te traîner jusqu'à l'autel. 

En quittant Zonko une demi-heure plus tard, James et Lily comprirent qu'ils étaient en retard à leurs rendez-vous respectifs. 

_ Je ne vais pas boire de bièraubeurre, dit Lily en s'excusant.

_ Ok, Lily, on te verra plus tard, répondit Fae.

_ Où as-tu la tête, Lily ? Je vais venir avec toi, dit automatiquement James.

_ Je croyais que tu devais rencontrer Su, s'étonna Peter.

_ C'est vrai, mais je veux juste m'assurer que Lily… euh, soit en sécurité, c'est tout.

James remarqua que Lily essayait de cacher un rire et il fronça les sourcils.

_ Oui, comme tu le vois, je suis un gentleman.

_ Comme tu le dis James, répliqua Remus lentement. Bon, à plus tard alors.

Le groupe s'en alla et James et Lily descendirent le trottoir, le bras du jeune homme se trouvant toujours sur les épaules de la rousse, ce qui ne fit que leur attirer les regards curieux des admiratrices de James qui se trouvaient par là. 

_ Alors, est-ce que je vais enfin pouvoir rencontrer ton célèbre petit copain ? demanda James en resserrant encore plus son étreinte sur la jeune fille pour la préserver du temps froid de novembre. 

_ Euh, James, lâche-moi…

_ Hors de question, ma chérie. Si ma femme attrape froid, qui lavera mes chaussettes ?

_ Par Merlin, James ! Je ne laverai jamais tes chaussettes !

James lui tira la langue.

_ Tu n'as pas le choix, madame Potter, dit-il d'une voix profonde. De toute façon, elles sont très jolies et bien propres la plupart du temps…

_ Tu joues au quidditch, James ! Comment peuvent-elles être propres ?

Lily semblait si horrifié que James éclata de rire.

_ Bon, ok, peut-être pas tout le temps…

Il se redressa et remarqua que Lily fixait quelque chose à l'horizon.

_ Hé, Lily ?

Elle ne semblait pas le remarquer et James attendait avec impatience. Soudain, il lui sembla que le foudre s'était abattue sur lui. C'était Su Chang et Samuel Atkins, le Serdaigle qui lui parlait souvent dans la grande salle. Ils étaient enlacés et s'embrassaient profondément. James ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lily était devenue si pâle. Et d'un coup, l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux.

__

Bond… Serdaigle…

Samuel Atkins était le petit ami de Lily. Cela le frappa beaucoup plus durement que le fait de voir Su le tromper. A ce moment précis, tout ce dont à quoi il pouvait penser c'était que Samuel était entrain de tromper Lily et qu'il la faisait souffrir. Son bras se serra un peu plus autour de la jeune fille et elle se retourna vers lui, son regard vert habituellement ardent maintenant rempli de larmes. 

__

Elle est blessée.

Samuel et su se détachèrent finalement et aperçurent Lily et James. Ils perdirent d'un coup toute leur assurance. Su considéra James et vit qu'il était énervé.

_ James, écoute-moi…

_ Ne te donne pas la peine, Su, dit-il tranquillement.

Samuel regardait Lily, la culpabilité étincelant dans ses yeux bleus. 

_ Lily, je…

Il ne semblait pas pouvoir inventer une excuse et finit par se taire.

La nuit commençait à tomber sur Pré-au-Lard et ils eurent de la chance que la plupart des étudiants soient retournés à l'école. 

_ C'est fini, Samuel, dit Lily en un souffle avant de se retourner et de s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible.

_ Lily…

Samuel essaya de la poursuivre mais James l'attrapa par le col et le rejeta en arrière, le faisant presque tomber sur Su.

_ Samuel, tu n'es qu'un sale bâtard, cracha James. Ne touche plus jamais à Lily, sinon…

Et à ses mots, il tourna les talons et partit à la suite de la rousse.

Lily n'avait même plus froid maintenant, bien que les larmes qui coulaient à flot le long de ses joues soient chaudes. _James avait raison_, pensa-t-elle tristement. _Je ne suis pas le type de fille que les garçons aime… Samuel a évidemment pensé que je n'étais pas assez bien, comparée à Su Chang. Et qui pourrait le blâmer ? Su Chang était si jolie. En fait, c'est exactement pour la même raison que James sortait avec elle. Elle_ _me ressemble_, lui avait-il dit. La jeune fille se sentait malade. Un sanglot monta jusqu'à sa gorge et elle sut qu'elle allait crier, juste pour se soulager. Soudain, elle sentit une main forte attraper son poignet et avant qu'elle ne voit de qui il s'agissait, son visage était posé contre la poitrine de James Potter. Le parfum de son eau de Cologne si familière mélangé à la pluie l'encerclait, et elle était si fermement collée contre son torse qu'elle crut un instant qu'elle ne pourrait pas respirer.

_ Lily, dit-il tranquillement. 

La rousse voulut être forte et fière comme elle en avait l'habitude, mais elle échoua. Bien que ses larmes trempaient encore plus la robe de James, elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de pleurer.

_ Tu avais raison, sanglota-t-elle.

_ De quoi parles-tu ?

_ Je ne peux pas avoir de petit ami, haleta Lily d'un voix étranglée. Je pensais qu'il était différent, je pensais…

_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est lui…

_ C'est moi, insista Lily en se serrant encore plus contre sa poitrine. Je ne suis pas belle, je suis trop studieuse, je…

Elle semblait molle maintenant. James inclina son visage pour la regarder et lui sourit. 

_ Tu es très belle, lui dit-il.

A ces mots, Lily perdit l'équilibre elle ne s'y était pas attendue. 

_ James, espèce de menteur, lui répondit-elle alors que son assurance revenait petit à petit.

Elle essuya ses larmes et lui sourit faiblement. 

_ Je dois retourner à l'école.

_ Nous y allons, dit James en prenant sa main.

Lily prit soudainement conscience qu'une odeur mystérieuse s'élevait des robes de James. Il remarqua son regard et rougit lorsqu'il tira son manteau tout près de lui.

_ James…

La jeune fille le regardait avec horreur, sentant que tout était de nouveau de sa faute. Cela avait du se produire quand elle pleurait tout contre lui… James mis timidement sa main dans sa poche. La coquille d'œuf, complètement cassée et éparpillée, laissait couler le jaune d'œuf.

_ Beurk, marmonna-t-il.

_ J'ai tué Harry, dit Lily, des larmes apparaissant de nouveau dans ses yeux.

_ Non, tu ne l'as pas fait, Lily. C'est juste que… euh… ce truc a mal fonctionné…

James semblait terrifié à l'idée que Lily puisse se remettre à pleurer.

_ Regarde-moi, ma chérie, ce n'est pas ta faute…

Lily commença à sangloter. Le jeune homme prit sa main et la serra dans les siennes.

_ Hé, Lily, ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît. Je veux dire… que Harry soit mort ou non… le manuel dit que des parents avec des problèmes affectent leurs enfants si, je suppose que c'est le cas, tu es au courant, force toi à te calmer…

Il attira maladroitement la rousse tout contre lui.

_ Ne pleure pas.

_ Qu'allons-nous faire ? interrogea Lily.

_ Je demanderai un nouvel œuf à Mc Gonagall et je lui dirai que c'est de ma faute.

James sourit à Lily. 

_ Tu vois, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter, je ne pense pas qu'elle croira que tu l'as cassé de toute façon.

Lily étouffa un sanglot.

_ Je suis tellement désolée, marmonna-t-elle.

_ Hé, au moins tu as pleuré, ça prouve que tu es humaine…

James esquiva le coup de la jeune fille.

_ Hé !

Et ils retournèrent à Poudlard baignés d'un agréable silence, les doigts de Lily enlacés à ceux gluants de James.

****

Chapitre 5 terminé ! ! 

Voilà un autre chapitre de mis, comme promis. Par contre, mauvaise nouvelle : N'attendez pas un nouveau chapitre dans les jours qui suivent. Et cette fois-ci, c'est n'est aucunement notre faute, c'est tout bonnement que Rinoa n'a pas écrit de suite depuis fin octobre et nous n'avons aucune idée de quand elle mettra une suite. Maintenant, on va répondre à vos rewiew ^__^

****

Lululand : Ouais, c'est vrai qu'on a pris du temps à traduire le chapitre 4 … désolé .. j'espère néanmoins qu'on a réussi à se rattraper en publiant celui là plus vite. Malheureusement, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, pas de nouveau chapitre tant que Rinoa ne publie pas la suite é__è. Pour Sirius, c'est clair qu'il devient pathétique. Pauvre, pauvre Raven… lol ! et Pour Lily du fait avec qui elle sort, et bien, tu as ta réponse dans ce chapitre, et puis, elle ne sort plus tellement avec lui maintenant ^__^. Et c'est clair que, le pauvre Harry, si il savait que son nom venait d'un œuf, on pense qu'il resterait sur le cul le pauvre, lol ! 

****

Marie : euh … c'est continuEZ, puisqu'on est deux en fait … lol ! en tout cas, c'est cool que tu aimes et on espèrent que tu continueras à lire quand de nouveaux chapitres arriveront. 

****

Jaligny : Merchi beaucoup, on est flattées ^__^. Et ce n'est pas TU es cruelle, mais ON ... niak on est deux, lol ! et ce n'est pas notre faute d'ailleurs, puisque l'histoire est une traduction, nous ne l'avons pas écrite, juste traduit de l'anglais. Et pour Lily, tu as ta réponse dans ce chapitre ^__^

****

Ayla : Rinoa est une grande artiste c'est vrai ^__^, et pour la suite, et bien, tu viens de la lire et le prochain chapitre et bien … seul l'avenir nous le diras !

****

Miss-Padfoot : Merchi ^__^, on est contente que ça te plaise ^__^. Et ouias, on continue quand le prochain sera là, lol ! 

****

Mystick : Tu le trouvais long le dernier ? On pense que celui là est un peu plus long mais on est pas sure …enfin bon … En tout cas, on espèrent que tu as aimé ce chap' ! 

****

Cécilia : C'est cool que tu ais aimé l'autre chapitre, on espèrent que celui là t'a plu également, et merci ! 

****

Samantha : Hello ! Pas grave, tu n'as pas rewiewer tard ! la preuve, on a lu et on répond à ton rewiew, lol ! 

Et ange est hyper happy que tu l'ais fait aimé plus Dray, c'est le but, lol ! 

Et ouais, c'est clair que Sirius et .. hum … On plaint raven. Leçon à tiré : Ne jamais laisser un bouqin dans les mains de Sirius quand celui-ci est susceptible de le lire. Lol ! Et le chapitre, on espèrent qu'il est arrivé assez vite. En totu cas, il est venu plus vite que le 4eme ! lol ! En totu cas, merchi pour ta rewiew ^__^ bbbyyyyeeee ! ! ! ! ! 

Bayram : contentes que tu adores ^___^. Et pour Lily, on pensaient que c'était assez évident .. mais là, tu as la réponses sur dans ce chapitre ! ^___^. Et pour James, savoir si il a un petit sentiment pour Lily … à ton avis ?^___^


End file.
